1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeably manual or automatic ratchet wrench that can easily interchange its hand grip so as to have different operational modes.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, TW Pat. No. 95140625, to Lin et al., discloses a conventional tang and ratchet wrench with rotating disc operated direction change of drive and ratcheting comprises an enclosed box portion 101 having driving teeth 102 around its interior surface provided in the wrench head integrally formed with a handle 10. A rotatable drive mechanism 11 is provided in the box portion 101. The drive mechanism 11 comprises first and second cavities 112, 113 thereon, a right surface 115 abutted the first cavity 112 and a left surface 116 abutted the second cavity 113, a channel 114 interconnected the first and second cavities 112 and 113, first pawl 14 having pawl teeth 141 and an arcuate groove 142 thereon, second pawl 15 having pawl teeth 151 and an arcuate groove 152 thereon being respectively received in the first and second cavities 112, 113 of the drive mechanism 11, by using two springs 18 and 19 which anchored in two of apertures 119 recessed into a wall of the channel 114, the first and second pawls 14, 15 can be urged to move inwardly or outwardly in the first and second cavities 112, 113, a square drive tang 111 extended downwardly from bottom, a vertical hole 117 extended from a bottom of the channel 114 to a bottom of the tang 111, a spring depressible ball 118 anchored on a side dent of the tang 111, a spring 16 and a detent 17 for being biased against a first or second recess 124 or 125 provided in another aperture 119 which is also recessed into a wall of the channel 114.
A rotating disc 12 comprises a shaft 121 extended downwardly into the channel 114, two pin 122, 123 corresponding to the arcuate grooves 142, 152 fixed beneath the rotating disc 12 for hooking the arcuate grooves 142, 152 to move the first and second pawls 14, 15 outwardly or inwardly in the first and second cavities 112, 113 such that as the first and second pawls 14, 15 are moved outwardly, they abut against the right or left surface 115 or 116 so as to urge the drive mechanism 11, a central hole 126 through the top and the shaft 121, and first and second recesses 124 and 125 respectively provided on one side of the shaft 121. A spring biased push rod 13 is provided in the holes 126 and 117 and comprises a well 131 on its shank. The ball 118 is adapted to retract into the well 131 for disengaging the tang 111 from a workpiece. The push rod 13 is a well known device. Thus, a detailed description thereof is omitted herein for the sake of brevity.
A first pawl 14 is provided in the first cavity 112 and comprises pawl teeth 141 along an outer side, a detent notch on an inner side being urged by the spring 48. A portion of the inner side of the first pawl 14 is abutted the right surface 115 in a non-operating position. The pawl teeth 141 are adapted to releasably engage with the driving teeth 102. Similarly, a second pawl 15 is provided in the first cavity 113 and comprises pawl teeth 151 along an outer side, a detent notch on an inner side being urged by the spring 19. A portion of the inner side of the second pawl 15 is abutted the left surface 116 in a non-operating position. The pawl teeth 151 are adapted to releasably engage with the driving teeth 102.
Referring to FIG. 3 specifically, as loosening the workpiece, the pin 123 of the rotating disc 12 urges the second pawl 15 to move inwardly, but the first pawl 14 is not urged by the pin 122. As rotating the handle 10 anticlockwisely, by using the spring 18, the driving teeth 102 engages with the pawl teeth 141 of the first pawl 14 anticlockwisely, and because the first pawl 14 abuts against the right surface 115 of the first cavity 112, causing the simultaneously anticlockwise rotation of the drive mechanism 11 so as to loosen the workpiece.
Referring to FIG. 4, as rotating the handle 10 clockwise, the driving teeth 102 urges the pawl teeth 141 clockwisely so that the first pawl 14 compress the spring 18 and moves inwardly, and then passes across the pawl teeth 141 of the first pawl 14 such that the handle 10 returns its initial position, thus resulting in a further anticlockwise loosening of the workpiece.
Referring to FIG. 5, after initially loosening the workpiece a user may continuously turn the rotating disc 12 anticlockwise for quickly loosening the workpiece, simultaneously, the pin 123 urges the second pawl 15 to move inwardly, such that the second pawl 15 pushes the drive mechanism 11 to cause an anticlockwise rotation, the pawl teeth 141 of the first pawl 14 is urged to move inwardly by the driving teeth 102 of the handle 10 and they pass across the driving teeth 102 tooth by tooth, thus resulting in a further loosening of the workpiece.
However, such a conventional tang and ratchet wrench with rotating disc operated direction change of drive and ratcheting can not be interchanged to operate in an electric operation mode, thus its operational efficiency is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.